Royal Mate
by CupCakeSlayer
Summary: Bella is chosen to be Prince Edward's mate. She is taken to the palace but quickly learns that some people really don't like that she got chosen. Plus the kingdom is in trouble and Bella is the only one who can help.
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

"Ow! Not so tight Alice!" I say as my best friend tightens the corset on my dress.

Alice is helping me get ready for the Mate Festival. All male vampires come to try to find their mates. So it's law that all non-mated and single girls attend. The girls are supposed to be dress up in their nicest clothing to be presentable.

Alice is 5 foot 3" with short black hair. Alice is only coming to the festival because I don't want to go alone. Alice found a mate lat year at the festival. His name was Jasper. He is the head of the prince's security. Everyone was shocked that Alice being a lowly commoner was claimed by Jasper when he is so high in ranking.

Of course Jasper didn't really choose her since no one gets to pick their mates but they are in love that's for sure. Since Alice is still 17 she has to stay with her parents till she is 18 before going to the palace to live with Jasper.

Lucky for Alice she turns 18 tomorrow. So tomorrow she will go live with Jasper.

"Hush Bella you have to look good today so you can find a mate and live closer to me." Alice answers.

All the vampires either live in the palace or in the very wealthy part of the community that was made for vampires. The 2 place are closer to each other then from here to the palace. Alice hopes that today I will find my mate and be able to go with her tomorrow, since I turned 18 a week ago.

"There all done! Come look in the mirror Bella." Alice told me.

I walked to the mirror and gasped. I was wearing an elegant dark blue dress it was modest but made my breasts and milky white skin look good. The sleeves didn't cover my shoulders and went down to my wrists.

Alice had on a black dress similar to mine. Alice had to where black to attend the festival. Black meant you were taken by a human or had a vampire mate.

After Alice did my hair so it flowed in smooth waves down my back we left for the festival.

"Bella can we go see Jasper before we go searching for your mate?" Alice asked.

"Sure" I tell her. I couldn't say no she hadn't seen him in almost three weeks and missed him like crazy.

Alice quickly led me to a tent and past a large vampire that let her in knowing who she was. He told us to there while he made sure it was okay to enter. He came out shortly and let us enter.

It was a large tent with some couches, chairs and a table.

Sitting on a couch was Jasper. As soon as he saw Alice he ran and embraced her.

" I missed you so much my pixie." Jasper told Alice. Jasper called Alice his pixie because of how small she was. " Let me introduce you and Bella to my friend."

Jasper took Alice's hand and led her to a man with bronze hair who was sitting in a chair reading a book.

" Alice, Bella, meet Edward." Edward stood stood and smiled at Alice. When he turned to me his smile dropped as he stared at me with wide eyes.

All of a sudden Edward fell to his knees grabbing both my hands. I didn't understand what was going on. I heard Alice squeal happily.

Edward was saying something to my but I couldn't hear him. I suddenly was having trouble breathing in the tight corset. My vision started to blur and I was swallowed into darkness.

Edwards POV

I was trying to enjoy my last few minutes of quite before I had to go face the girls who wanted to be my mate when Jaspers mate came in.

I smiled when he introduced her but when I looked at her friend I frowned.

My body all of a sudden got weak. I then knew what was happening. I had found her. I grabbed her hands and fell to my knees before her.

"Please accept me. For I accept you." I say which are the required words to say to your mate.

She didn't say anything back and I was starting to panicking when all of a sudden my mate fainted.

I immediately grabbed her waist before she could fall. I quickly carried her to the couch.

" Alice loosen her corset so she can breath a little easier." I tell Alice.

Alice quickly hurries over and loosens the corset while I hold her in a sitting position.

She was breathing better and I could tell she was waking up I told Jasper to take Alice and go have fun. I had Emmet send news to my father that I had found her.

Finally when I thought I couldn't take it any more she opened her eyes.

* * *

**please review and follow. should i continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

I open my eyes and find myself face to face with bright bronze eyes.

"Hello" he says with a crooked smile.

It all comes rushing back to me. The man in front of me is the one that fell to the floor the only time I saw that happen was with Jasper and Alice when he found her.

"Am I your... umm... you know?" I ask getting nervous.

He seems amused with the question. He gently stroked my cheek while answering "Yes you are my mate."

"Oh" I say smiling back. I would get to go live near Alice or even in the palace if he were a guard. "Are you a guard?" I ask.

He looked rather shocked with my question. "No I'm not a guard" he answers.

"Oh. Then what do you do? Where do you live?" I ask.

He studied me for a moment. "You don't know who I am?" He asked.

"No I'm sorry" I say.

"No don't be sorry it's fine." He pauses and gets really serious. " I'm Prince Edward Cullen."

I stare at him with my mouth wide open. He's the Prince. The Prince is my mate. My mates is really good looking. No Bella focus.

"Okay" I say back after thinking.

"Are you 18?" He asked me.

"Yes" I say.

Hearing this he smiles. He wads about to say something when a man and a women came in. I knew right away they were the king and queen. I tried to get up to bow and they respect but Edward wouldn't let me move.

"Is this her Edward?" The queen said. When Edward nodded she tried to come hug me but Edward wouldn't let her.

"She is mine." He says in a possessive voice.

His mother rolled her eyes. "Fine. We are going home. When you get there bring her up the next day." She says leaving with the king.

"Well that's mom and dad" he says when they leave. I smile at him.

"Wait till you meet my dad." I tell him.

He smiled and nodded " let's go there now" he say "You have to pack."

* * *

**chapter 2! tellme What you think! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

SM owns twilight and all its characters.

* * *

Bella POV

Edward and I started walking through the village to my house. Edward walked with his arm around my waist holding me close.

As we walked we past my friend Jacob who smiled at me but then had a strange look on his face when he saw Edward. Edward responded by pulling me even tighter against him. Though we continued walking.

It didn't take long to get to my house. My dad, Charlie, is the chief of police here.

"Bella is that you?" My dad's voice comes from the kitchen.

"Yes" I call back to him as we walk into the kitchen.

Dad looked up from the newspaper he was reading. He saw Edward and raised his eyebrows at me.

"You found one?" He asks smiling.

"Yeah" I say blushing.

"Hello sir I'm Edward Cullen. It's nice to meet you." Edward says stepping forward shaking hands with my dad.

"Its nice to meet you to but don't call me sir. It makes me feel old." My Dad says.

Dad seems to be taking the news of Edward well,but he has been preparing for this just like all the other parents. The only parents that don't prepare live on the reservation because for some reason vampires don't mate with them.

"When does Bella leave?" My dad asked.

"I leave shortly after dawn so we need to pack." Edward answers.

"Well then why don't you and Bella go pack." Charlie says.

"Okay dad " I say.

I grab Edward's hand and lead him up to my room. My room was fairly simple since we were still commoners, though we are well off commoners because of my dad's job.

My room was a medium sized with a queen sized bed with a purple comforter. I had a drawer and a small table with a mirror and stool.

I went to my closet and pulled out the biggest trunk I had. As soon as I picked it up Edward was there carrying it to my bed.

"Pack the nicest jewelry and dressers you have." Edward told me opening the trunk and looking around my room.

After about an hour of packing we had packed every thing I was taking.

I pulled Edward over to my bed and sat on the edge with him.

"What's your family like?" I ask him.

"Well Jasper, Alice's mate, is my adopted brother. He was changed by vampires that didn't follow the laws we have, but after a few years Jasper wanted to change his ways so when he went out to woods and tried to run and we found him. He would get the throne if I died but he doesn't want it." Edward told me.

The thought if Edward dying made me sad but I knew he would never leave me.

Edward continued telling me about his family, " Emmet is my other brother. Carlisle found him dying in the woods as a human. He was mauled by a bear and Carlisle took pity on him and changed him. He found his mate a few years ago."

"You already met my parents. Emse my mother was excited to meet you." He said with a laugh. "Carlisle, my father, found Esme and just like us knew that she was his mate."

"Edward what do mates have to do to well become mates." I asked him blushing.

"Well I have to claim you but first my parents must approve." He said smiling. "Bella yo should sleep. We will talk more tomorrow."

I knew there was no use in arguing so I let Edward helped me into bed. Once I was settled he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. Though I didn't want to I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Next chapter is the journey! Please review it really brightens my day. Thank you to all of the please who reviewed followed and favorited my story. Your the best!


	4. Chapter 4

Bella POV

"Bella. Love it's time to wake up." A musical voice said softly.

It was early. I could tell without opening my eyes. All I wanted to do was roll over and go back to sleep.

"Bella it's time to wake up." The voice said again.

Who was that? I knew it wasn't my dad.

Suddenly yesterday's memories came rushing back to me.

Edward. My mate. He was the Prince. We were going to the palace with Alice and Jasper.

"Edward?" I said opening my eyes.

I saw Edward's face leaning over me. He smiled when I said his name.

"Yes love. Come love you need to get up and get ready." He said.

I pushed the covers off and walked over to the dress we left out for me to wear.

A light knock sounded on the door and Alice walked in.

"Bella are you just getting up? Never mind it doesn't matter. Edward, you need to take the luggage down to the carriages. I will get Bella ready." Alice said.

Edward looked hesitant to leave me but one look from Alice told him he didn't have a choice. Honestly I didn't want Edward to leave but I wanted to ask Alice some questions.

Edward leaned down and kissed my temple.

"I'll see you soon love." He said.

"Out out out. Alice said. "You'll see her in a hour. Go help Jasper."

"Bye Edward." I said as he walked to the door.

"I want her back in an hour Alice." He said going down stairs to get my luggage that he put in the entry wall last night.

"You think he would be less possessive" Alice said when he was gone. "Well hurry Bella I only have an hour to get you ready."

Alice pulled my into the bathroom. She had me take off all my clothes and soak in the bath tub that was all ready full.

Alice left to get her make up set up and I was left to think about my Edward. It still tingled where he kissed my temple.

Wasn't left that much time to think because I was pulled out of bed and into my bedroom.

While Alice started on my make up I started asking her questions but before I could Alice started talking.

"What do you think of Edward?" She asked.

"He's perfect." I said smiling.

"That's good since your stuck with him." Alice said smiling, "Now Bella I have to warn you about the castle. Things are different there. When a vampire finds his mate at the castle the vampire keeps his mate close to him at all times. You'll see when you get there."

Alice pulled me up and helped me put on the dress. Edward picked it out it was a simple black dress to avoid attention. The dress looked good on Bella though.

Just then a knock sounded on the door.

"Bella can I come in?" Edward said.

"Yes." I responded immediately.

I started walking to the door but Edward was already at my side.

He looked me over and then smiled at Alice.

"Good job Alice and thank you for not going over the top with the makeup." He said.

"Why couldn't she go over the top with the makeup?" I ask curiously.

"Because we are trying to blend in. I don't want our carriage attacked." He said.

I really hope our carriage doesn't get attacked though I didn't really have time to focus on it because Edward was leading me down the stairs where my dad was waiting.

"I'll miss you Bella." My dad says hugging me.

"I will miss you to dad." I say hugging him back.

"Edward said that I could visit so we will see each other again." He says.

"Bye dad" I say knowing we had to go.

"Bye Bella." My dad says.

Edward takes my hands and escorts my to my carriage like a gentleman, but I had a feeling something was going to go wrong.

* * *

You guys are the best thank you to those who reviewed. They really help me write and tell me how I'm doing. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella POV

The carriage was a nice carriage but nothing like the royal carriages I had seen in books.

Luckily I didn't have to ask because Alice was thinking the same thing.

"How come it isn't a fancy carriage?" Alice asked curiously.

"I don't want others to know this is our carriage for safety reasons. This way they will just think we are normal vampires leaving with our mates." Edward answered before jasper could.

" that's smart." Was all Alice said before Jasper helped her up into the carriage.

After Alice and Jasper were in the carriage Edward helped me up into it. It was a nice carriage.

Edward got in after me and sat down besides me.

The carriage started to move and the trip began.

Nobody talked but Edward held my hand.

I was about to say some thing when Edward stiffened next to me. He reached over and open the curtain. Out side was a beautiful pasture filled with grass and some flowers. In the middle of the pasture stood a wolf the size of a horse growing at the carriage.

Just when I thought it would attack it turned and left.

Edward shut the curtain and looked at Jasper. It seemed like they were having a silent conversation. I looked at Alice and she just shrugged.

I was about to ask Edward what happened but the carriage came to a stop.

Edward looked at me and smiled though he still looked a little worried. "We are here." He said.

He opened the door and hopped out. He turned and extend his hand for me to take which I did. He helped me out of the carriage and before me stood the castle.

* * *

please review am I doing okay?


	6. Chapter 6

Hey sorry I always forget disclaimer but I own nothing Stephenie Meyer does

* * *

Jacob POV

That stupid bloodsucker. He took my girl!

I started to see red as I ran trying to catch up with their carriage.

How could Charlie let them go?!

I got into the pasture and saw their carriage.

Now that I arrived I can see how hopeless it is to try to attack with just me. There are tons of vampires along this rode bring home their mates.

I turned and ran back to the meeting grounds. I let out a deep loud howl calling everyone.

"What is it Jacob " Sam asked while everyone else thought the same.

"They took Bella" I growled.

Everyone else growled to. No one liked the vampires taking innocent humans to mate with.

"We have to get her back" I snarled.

"No Jacob we wait and plan but if it is what you want we will get her back."

Good I thought because in the end I will have her.

Bella POV

Edward quickly guided me inside the castle. Lots of people were moving around in the grand room. Some of the guards had their mates with them Alice said it was so they could always make sure they were safe.

"What do you think of our home?" Edward asked.

"Its beautiful." I reply. Still taking everything in.

"Edward!" I hear a voice yell.

I turned to see the giant that was outside Edward's tent yesterday. At his side was a supermodel worthy woman with blonde hair.

"Hello Emmet." Edward replies with a smile.

"I'm shocked to see you down here Edward I thought you would have taken your mate up to your bed chamber for the week already." Emmet said laughing.

I blush with embarrassment. Alice, who stood behind me with Jasper giggled.

Edward just laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Edward you should take Bella up to your chambers so she can rest." Alice says saving me from more embarrassment.

Edward took my hand and led me away from the jeering group. As we left I waved at Alice over my shoulder.

Edward led me through a maze of hallways and stairs until we came to a door. He opened it and led me inside.

The room was nice there was a king sized bed with curtains around it. A couch and a fireplace. Book shelves were lined with more books than I had seen in my entire life.

I knew Emmet was just trying to worry me because Alice says there's a rule that they can't bed their mate until the entire family approves. Its dangerous to leave your mate ummated because another vampire may try to take them as their own. That only happens if the vampire has gone so crazy with the need to have his mate that he just takes one.

Edward led me led me over to the couch and pulled me into his lap.

"What questions do you have about this love?" Edward asked me.

I didn't want to start with big questions so I decided I would ask about him.

"How old are you?" I ask.

Edward looked shocked with my question but answered any way.

" I'm 107 years old."

I nod.

"What-" I begin only to be interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in" Edward says.

A servant girl walked in and brought in some food. Then with out saying anything left.

"I had the servants make you some food I figured you would be hungry." Edward says.

"Thanks" I say.

Edward and I walk over to the food.

My dad always had enough money for good food but this was divine. There were steak, potatoes, green beans, and cake.

After I was done eating Edward led me over to the couch and told me a story. It was about a girl who ended up living with a beast and how they fell in love and even though the villagers were against their love, their love won. Then the beast turned into a Prince. Edward said they lived happily ever after.

I hope Edward and I will have a happy ending like that I thought as I drifted of to sleep.

* * *

Hey review please I'm going to try to make chapters longer for you guys. And update more often. Let me know what u think


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys thanks for the reviews Disclaimer I don't own twilight

* * *

Edward POV

When Bella fell asleep I gently picked her up and carried her to our bed.

I loved saying that. Our bed. Not mine, but ours. I can share everything with her. I don't have to be alone anymore.

I tucked in the blankets around her and studied her.

She had Brown hair with light streaks of red that humans only saw in the sun light but I could always see. If her eyes were open I would see her big brown doe eyes. She had pale skin but not as pale as mine.

I got into bed next to her after I had changed into my night clothes and pulled her close to my chest.

Bella POV

"Bella" Edward gently said pulling me out of sleep.

I cracked an eye open and looked at him.

"Its time to get up." Edward told me rubbing my back. "We have to spend the day with my family ask they can see how wonderful you are."

I rolled over so I was laying completely on Edward's chest.

"What do I have to do to make them like me?" I asked resting my head on his chest.

"Love, they will like you no matter what." Edward said.

Edward got up gently setting me on the bed and walked over to a closet.

I got up and followed him in. The closet was filled with clothes some male and some female. He walked over to the dresses and pulled out a elegant but simple green dress.

Edward played the dress on the bed and walked back into the closet. Before I walked to the closet again Edward walked out wearing new clothes. A nice cream shirt with simple pants.

"I'll call up some servants to help you dress." He said coming over to hug me.

Before he was able to call up servants there was a knock on the door. Edward kissed my nose and walked to answer the door.

I saw Alice and Jasper standing there. Jasper said something to Edward that I couldn't hear.

Edward walked back to me with Jasper and Alice.

"Alice is going to help you get ready while jasper and I go and make sure everything is ready for you two to meet our parents. Jasper already called the kitchen they will bring food up for you and Alice." Edward said. "I'll be back within an hour. Bye."

Edward quickly hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Bye" I called after him as he walked away with Jasper. Hearing me he smiled over his shoulder at me and left the room.

Alice quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me into the private bathroom connected to Edward's room.

"I need to tell you what to expect Bella. Edward isn't allowed to talk during the approval and it will be different then most of the approval processes. They think of Edward and the country, because as you know Edward is the crown prince. Meaning that if you are approved and Edward's status stays the same you will be queen when the throne is past on and Edward will do whatever he can to make sure both happen." Alice told me.

I nod my head and start to think. Would I make a good queen? I didn't think so but I would try my best for Edward.

After I was bathed Alice and I ate the breakfast quickly and then then she helped me into my green dress. Alice put a simple necklace with emeralds around my neck.

Alice combed through my hair making it have soft waves.

There was a quick knock on the door and Edward and Jasper came in.

Edward quickly walked toward me.

"Are you ready, love." Edward asked.

I nodded though I was terrified. When his parents came in the first time the king didn't even say anything. I suddenly felt waves of calm wash over me.

Edward took my hand and led me out into the hallway and down a staircases. We walked into a dining room.

"Edward!" I heard a voice call.

Edward stopped and moved in front of me protectively. From behind him I saw a girl fling himself at him. As she tried to hug him I saw she had strawberry blonde hair. Before I could see more she pulled back grabbed his face and kissed him.

"When's the wedding baby?" The girl asked.

Wedding? No Edward couldn't be engaged, could he? Was he?

My panic didn't last long because Edward grabbed the girl and pulled her off him. He then after she wasn't touching him any more, pulled me from behind him tucking me to his chest with his arms wrapped around me.

"Tanya this is my mate Bella."Edward said.

Tanya so that was her name before I could say anything she just turned on her heel and left.

After she was gone I turned to edward and asked "did I do something wrong?"

"No not at all. We will talk about it later. Right now we have to go meet my family." Edward said.

I just nodded and walked with Edward.

He led me into a fancy sitting room with four couches arranged in a square. Alice and Jasper Sat on one and so did Emmet and the blonde girl that was with him yesterday. Then the king and queen on the third. They left us the last couch and Edward led us over to it. We sat down and Edward took my hand rubbing it with his thumb.

"Welcome Bella." The king said.

"Thank you you highness." I said.

"None of that. Call me Carlisle, my wife Esme, my son Emmet, his mate Rosalie, and you already know Jasper, Alice, and Edward." The king replied.

"Well Bella tell us about yourself." The queen asked.

So I explained that I was from third class but the higher end of it. My dad's job. How Alice is my friend and other things.

"Well Bella you seem like a lovely girl." Esme said.

"Thank you." I said.

It's going good! They like me! Though my happy thought were interrupted when I felt Edward stiffen by me.

"Even if she is the nicest girl in the world she still doesn't know how to act like the crown princess." Rosaile said.

"We will teach her." Esme said standing up for me.

"Fine but she gets the same time frame as ever one else got." Rosalie responded.

"Then it's decided." Carilse said. "Bella will have one month to learn how to be a crown princess and know the basics of being a queen."

One month? Oh no.

* * *

Review please and would you guys like to be next in line for the throne after Edward? Emmet or Jasper?


	8. Chapter 8

Bella POV

After the decision Edward had grabbed my hands and led me back to our room. Esme, Alice, and Rosiale came with us.

We settled down in the sitting area in front of the fireplace. Edward and I sat on the love seat facing the fire while Esme and Rolaile sat in the two armchairs to the sides of us. Alice was preached on the love seat arm nearest to me.

Edward still hadn't started to talk again yet but he nussled his face in to my hair and pulled my closer to him.

Alice saw Edward and rolled her eyes."Edward you can talk now."

Edward smiled "good." He whispered in my ear.

"Bella we came with you to explain some more about your test." Esme began. "As you know you will have one month to learn how to be the crown princess and the basics of being a queen. Your month will start tomorrow. So every day for 30 days either Alice, Rose, Edward, or I will give you lessons. Alice will give you the simple lessons since she is in the process of learning too. So she might even learn with you in a few of the lessons."

"Does Alice take the test to?" I asked.

"No because she doesn't really have a chance of being queen right now because if you don't pass the test Roliale and Emmet will inherit the throne." Esme answered.

I nodded my head I was really starting to worry about what would happen. I had no idea what I was doing or what I had to learn.

"What skills do I have to know?" I ask gripping Edward's hand.

"Oh yes Rose did you bring the book?" Esme said remembering something.

Hearing this Rose pulled out a medium sized book and handed it to Esme.

Esme took the book and open it to a list.

"You have to know all of this and then you have have at least half of it mastered." Esme said.

I leaned forward to start reading it but Esme closed the book and set it on the desk at the far edge of the room.

"I must leave now Emmet is expecting me. It was nice to meet you Bella." Rose said and then left the room.

As Esme took her seat again and Alice sat in rose' s Edward pulled me back close to him.

"Now I have some other things to explain to you girls." Esme started. " Alice you have less to learn before you can have Jasper claim you but you need to know this too. Edward and Jasper will want to claim you even more now then when they found you. Though they know better than claim you they will do other things to show that you are theirs."

Edward stiffened next to me and I exchanged a look with Alice.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"Well most vampire males are different but I've seen Edward try to rub his sent on Bella already. " she said. "Now Bella needs to eat and sleep. Same for you Alice. Training starts tomorrow." And with that she practically dragged Alice from the room.

I turned to Edward who was trying to nuzzle my neck again.

"Who was that woman earlier today who talked about a wedding?" I asked him.

Edward stopped trying to nuzzle my neck. "Her name is Tanya. I needed a mate so I could rule the kingdom and so if I didn't find one at the Mate Festival I would have to marry her, but I did find one so it's alright."

I smiled and leaned in to his arms. I had Edward now. We could be happy together as long as I could pass training.

Please review what do you think first lesion should be on? What should first lesson be on? next will be out soon iwill try to make it longer


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter9t

Jacob POV

I watched the castle from afar. We had a wolf positioned at each corner. Sam says we have to wait. So we are studying the castle looking for weak spots. We have a spy on the inside telling us where her room is. As soon as we have a opening we will strike and I will have her back.

Bella POV

The next day I woke early in the morning, only a small amount of light leaked through the green drapes. I glanced around and blushed at the intimate position me and Edward were in. He was laying on his back while I was laying on my stomach with my head resting on his shoulder, while my leg he had hitched over his waist. The thin white night gown he gave me had rose up so it barely covered my butt. I could feel Edward's hand running up and down my thigh while his other arm was wrapped around my waist.

"Are you awake my love?" Edward asked me.

"Yes." I replied nervously. I had never been in an intimate position with a man before. I tried to move my leg off him but He tightens his hand on my leg and waist.

"Leave it, love. I like it there." He said.

"Edward I have my first lesson with Esme today. I have to get ready." I reminded him. The last thing I needed was to be late on the first day.

Edward sighed. "Are you sure you want to do this? If you don't we just don't get the throne but I could claim you now and we could be together-"

"No, Edward! I can do this." I told him. No matter what he would not loose the throne because of me.

"Fine we have to get ready then." he said releasing me.

We got out of bed and Edward helped me dress in a forest green dress.

After he finish he turned me around and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled at him and he returned it.

"Your so beautiful." He said brushing back some of my hair.

I blush and turned my head away in embarrassment.

Edward leaned down and kissed my neck . He start trailing kisses up and down my neck. He quickly moved from my neck to my lips. He kissed me softly at first but kiss quickly turned more passionate. His lips were so soft against mine. His hands held my waist. I weaved my fingers though his hair holding him tighter to me. All of a sudden Edward broke away from me, allowing me to breath. He breathed out on my faces for awhile. Alice had told my that this was a way to get their scent on you.

Edward stooped after awhile and told me he was going to get dressed.

After Edward dressed in simple tan pants and a white shirt we started walking towards the dining room.

"Edward I didn't eat breakfast." I remind him.

"I know. The lesson has to do with food." He answered as we walked into a huge dining room with a long table.

Esme was there and waved us over.

"Good morning Bella." Esme said. "Your first lesson is simple. You will learn the learn what is our country's national dishes."

I nodded. That didn't seem to hard. Edward squeezed my hand.

"Love I'll be back before the lesson ends. I have to talk to Jasper." He said.

"Alright." I said even though the idea of him leaving hurt my heart.

He quickly pulled me to him, hugging me tightly. I hugged him back softly. He kissed my temple and quickly left. I turned back to Esme and blushed at the knowing look she was giving me.

"Well let's begin." She said saving my from embarrassment.

Edwards POV

I quickly walked away from Bella knowing that the sooner me and Jasper talked the sooner I got back to my Bella.

I reached his chambers and knocked on the door. A moment later he opened the door and let me in. He quickly led me in to his study. I could hear Alice moving about in the bathroom.

"What is it" I asked.

"There have been reports if wolves walking around the castle." He said.

"What kind of wolves?" I asked. He didn't even have to answer I quickly picked it out of his thoughts.

"La push." I said. "We have a treaty with them. Why would they be here?"

"We don't know though I think most of them don't agree with the treaty anymore." He said.

This was bad. I refused for my mate to be hurt.

"That's not all of it the first time they were seen was the day Alice and bella got here." He said ***********************************

Bella POV

Edward came back right before the lesson ended. I know knew the dishes of the country and the correct way to eat them.

"Your next lesson is tomorrow ." Esme said as she left.

I smiled as Edward led us back to our room.

Once we were there Edward sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands.

I quickly walked over to him and sat beside him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as I rubbed his back.

He sat up and pulled me into his lap hugging me close.

"Do you know any one from La Push?" He asked.

"Yes one of my best friends Jacob lives there. My dad I'd friends with his dad Billy." I told him confused.

"Do you know about the La push people?" He asked.

I shook my head, not understanding what he meant.

"Well I guess it's time for another less." He said.

He set me on the couch and grabbed a book off the wall. He came back over and sat by me but once again pulled me into his lap. He opened the book and showed my a picture of a wolf.

"We don't know much about them but we do know the La Push people descend from wolves. When something triggers something in their DNA they get the ability to shift into a wolf. Vampires and wolves are born enemies. We have a treaty with them that protects bother of our kind though lately some of the wolves have started to watch the castle like they are waiting for something."

"What do they want?" I said confused to why Jacob wouldn't tell me this.

"We don't know but we think it's Alice or you since that's when they started watching." He said holding me tight.

I was shocked wanted Alice or me.

"Well they can't have me." I tell Edward holding him tight. "I'm only yours."

"I won't let them anywhere near you." He said holding me just as tight.

Edward need me to become king and I won't let wolves get in the way of that.

Thanks for reading please review what do you want the next lesson to be? Thanks to all the people who reviewed chapter 8 though please keep reviewing


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jacob POV

She sat on the ground in front of us drawing up a diagram of the castle.

"Their room is here. Entrances to the castle are here and guards are usually posted here." She said pointing to places on the map.

Sam and I looked at the map. It wasn't much but it was something. We only need a couple weeks and we would be ready to attack.

"You better hurry up." Her annoying voice interrupting my thoughts. "In less than a week he can claim her and then it's over."

A week! That's not enough time!

"Even if he did claim her it doesn't matter we can take her anyways." Sam says still looking at the map.

"No you can't if she is taken away against her will the need to be with him will kill her within the first day." She informed us.

Great we needed a new plan and fast because if he claimed her it was all over.

Bella POV

Over the next three weeks I focused on my lessons, though any time I wasn't being taught Edward and I learned more about each other. We had gotten very close. Edward had opened up to me and I opened up to him.

During the weeks Edward's urges to claim me got stronger and stronger. Though he had resisted them.

I had three days days to finish my lessons and at the pace I was working at I would be done a day early.

Though I wasn't going to slow down my lessons. So I woke up early again. Edward arms were wrapped securely around my waist wit his head buried in my hair.

"Good morning." I whisper as I roll on to my side to face him.

"Good morning, love." He replied as he pulled me snugly to his chest.

"You still haven't told me about the claiming." I reminded him.

Edward sighed. "Do you really want to know?" He asked.

"Of course." I said sitting up.

Edward sighed and sat up.

"We have a ceremony that's kind of like a wedding. I'll give you a ring and a necklace with my brand on it. You have to wear my brand every time we leave our room and then everyone will know they can't have you." He explained pulling me into his lap.

"Does everyone one know what the necklace means?" I ask thinking of the boys in my village.

"Every boy is taught that it means they are mated to a vampire." He answered.

I nodded and leaned against his chest.

After a few minutes Edward put his fingers under my chin and tilted it up to face him. He moved his hand from my chin to cup my cheek, running his thumb over it. I looked into his golden eyes feeling all the love I had for him.

He leaned in brushing his lips softly against mine. I felt sparks run through my body. I leaned in closer, deepening the kiss. Edward did the same for a few minutes but pulled away quickly before we went any further. I could tell the urges to claim me were getting stronger again.

He got up leaving me on the bed.

"We need to get you to your lesson." He said getting ready.

"Alright." I said getting ready.

"Rosalie and Alice Are going to come by tonight when I talk to Jasper." Edward told me.

"Alright. That's fine." I told him. Rosalia and I had learned to tolerate each other, but I still didn't know why she disliked me.

"Alright then let's get you to lessons." He said.

After my lessons Edward walked me back to our room.

"I'd wait until they get here but I really have to go now." Edward said cupping my face.

"Its ok you can go I'll be fine they will be here any second." I told him not wanting him to be late but also not wanting hIm to leave.

He sighed and leaned in to kiss me. Sparks ran through me as always. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrap mine around his neck an tangling my hands in his hair.

Edward suck and nipped at my bottom lip before pushing his way into my mouth and exploring every inch of it.

A throat cleared and I quickly pulled away blushing beat red. Edward however kept his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Edward aren't you suppose to be talking to Jasper?" Alice asked.

When I peeked over Edward's shoulder I saw that Alice and Rosalie standing in the doorway.

"I was just leaving Alice." He said. He quickly kissed my forehead and head out the door.

Alice shut the door once he was out the door.

I walked over and sat down on the couch and they followed sitting with me.

"What's in the box?" I asked Rosalie.

"Its Edward's brand." She said.

"I thought I didn't get it until the ceremony?" I asked confused. "Why do you have Edward's brand?"

"Siblings keep each other's brands untill they find their mates and nobody waits until their ceremony to get their mates brand." Rosalie said.

She pulled out a necklace and handed it to me.

It was a simple chain with a silver locket hanging from it and encrusted on the locket was a roaring lion and Edward's initials.

"Its beautiful." I said amazed at the beauty of such a simple thing.

"Well we have to go Edward will be back soon." Rosalie said standing up and walking to the door. "Come on Alice."

Alice walked over and quickly gave me a hug. "You can't wear it until the ceremony." She said and quickly exited the room with rose waving as we went."

I walked over to the nightstand and opened the door placing the necklace inside.

I couldn't believe that in just a couple days Edward and I could be together officially.

* * *

**ok sorry for the late update. There will probably on my be 2 or 3 more chapters**


End file.
